


the dragon, the wolf and the rose in between

by Dikeli



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikeli/pseuds/Dikeli
Summary: Sansa Stark come back, after five years, to Winterfell with her girlfriend Margaery, after the death of her uncle Jon Arryn. She hasn't been very present for her family during those years and she's trying to catch up. Everything's fine until Jon, her cousin and adoptive brother, introduces her to Daenerys Targaryen, an intriguing woman who seems to have a soft sport for Sansa and can't stop to try flirting with her. Unfortunately, Jon have a crush on Daenerys. Sansa must deal with this woman without hurting Jon and her girlfriend, Margaery.





	1. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> I hope you'll enjoy the story.  
> The first chapter is meant to introduce the characters and the universe.  
> I'm french, so forgive me for the mistakes I'm going to make. 
> 
> Have fun !

Sansa had just gone back to Winterfell. It was a weird feeling for her to find herself in her childhood bedroom. It hadn’t change since, it was still decorated with the same posters of the Jonas Brothers and Justin Bieber. She had left six years ago when she went to university at King’s Landing, alone. It was hard, at first, but going to King’s Landing university, to the capital was her dream. She had found many friends and she had fallen in love with a boy named Joffrey Baratheon. It was a terrible mistake, she must admit. Joffrey was a rich boy with anger problems. If he showed himself as a nice person at first, she soon discovered what a terrible person he was. Luckily, she had found Margaery. Margaery was a beautiful person, inside and out. She was passionate, ambitious and everyone wanted her. Sansa never understood, why of all the people she could have picked, she picked Sansa. They were together since two years, now. They were now planning to move together.

However, Sansa had to go back to Winterfell, because her uncle Jon Arryn had died. She wasn’t close to him in any way, but Sansa wanted to be there to support her family. Margaery had come along.

Sansa was happy to see them ; she couldn’t see them as often as she wanted now that she was living in King's Landing. None of her siblings lived in King’s Landing. Robb stayed in Winterfell to work with their father, as for Jon, her adoptive brother. Arya travelled a lot and didn’t come home a lot. Sansa and her stayed in touch as much as they could, but Arya didn't call much. Rickon was still in high school and Bran had just started university.

Nevertheless, they were all reunited together tonight. Catelyn Stark, her mother, had organized a party in tribute to Jon Arryn and to celebrate the fact that they were all together again. She had invited Lysa, her sister and the widow of Jon Arryn and her son, Robyn. Robyn was an egocentric asshole who had been too spoil by Lysa. The Starks siblings mostly ignored him and  his whims. There were also their Uncle Benjamin, the brother of Ned Stark, Sansa's father. The party was animated and Sansa tried to catch up with everyone. Margaery succeed to fit in the family quite easily, it was no surprise to Sansa. Margaery had the talent to charm everyone.

They were now talking to Robb and Jon while Catelyn and Ned were busy with the guests. Arya was nowhere to be seen, as always. Sansa supposed she was on the phone with this guy, Gendry. Arya seems to be fond of him, but Sansa had never seen him. Bran and Rickon were talking to Robyn, unfortunately. At their faces, you could see how much fun they were having.  **« So, how’s King’s Landing treating you little sis’ ? »**  Robb asked, curious about her life. She smiled at him. Robb was the first born of Ned and Catelyn. He was handsome and everything seemed so easy for him. He was engaged to a woman named Jeyne Westerling that Sansa didn’t know well. She had left for King’s Landing before Robb and Jeyne got together and when she had come back, they hadn’t the time to bond. «  ** _Very well_. I found a job and we’re looking for a flat.** » Sansa smiled lovingly at Margaery while saying that and took her hand in hers to gently squeeze it. Robb smiled at that, but Sansa could see the sadness under the pride. Robb had hoped, deeply, that she would come back after her studies. He was very protective and he never liked to see his little sister leave him. Jon was, also, very protective of Arya and Sansa, but was way more discreet on the matter. In fact, Jon was always discreet, maybe a little timid. He never seemed to quite find his place, but he had a good heart. Considering his history, it was comprehensible how he was feeling. Jon had been adopted by Ned and Catelyn after the death of his mother, Lyanna. She had raised him alone until he was five before passing away in a car accident. He never knew his father. There were a lot of rumors about the identity of his father, but Jon never knew the truth. Despite Ned and Catelyn being kind to him, Jon never felt totally confortable. He loved his cousins and was close to him, but sometimes, he felt jealous of what they had. They had a family. Robb, Sansa, Bran, Arya and Rickon had parents. 

Sansa and Jon had grow closer within years, but at first, she wasn’t the most enjoyable person. Sansa defined her old self as an ungrateful ass. She used to think she was better than everyone, but leaving her family had made realize the importance of such bonds. Her relationship with Joffrey had played a role in that too. **« Don’t you want to come back here ? »** Jon asked. Robb scrutinizes her in hope to hear a new response to that question. **« No, I’ve made my life in King’s Landing. »** She said, a little sorry for them. **« Don’t worry, I treat her well »** Margaery told, to lighten the mood. It works. Jon and Robb laugh and their faces became less serious. **« We’re going to throw a party tomorrow with a few friends. »** Announced Robb. **« We’ll be happy if you came. Jon has invited that girl he has a crush on. What’s her name already ? »** Robb said with a mocking laugh while Jon starts blushing. Sansa smiled. She was happy for him. Jon had been single for a long time, since Ygritte. Ygritte was a girl from his high school. They fell in love quickly and Sansa had never seen Jon so happy. Unfortunately, Ygritte had left for university and their relationship hadn’t survived. Jon had been more sullen than usual after their break-up. He thought she was the love of his life. **« Daenerys. »** Jon answered, timidly. **« But I’m not even sure she has feelings for me… »** Sansa looked at him with affection ; Jon never was sure of himself despite being a charming man. **« I’m sure she has feelings for you. If not, she’s an idiot. »** Sansa tried to reassure him and he gave her a little smile. **« But, sure, I’ll come tomorrow. Can’t miss Jon’s new lover. »** Robb laughed at that. Jon’s cheeks reddened again. He started to stutter something like ‘ _she’s not’_ , but they were too busy laughing to hear him.

Catelyn interrupted their conversation. **« Stop harassing your poor cousin ! Dinner’s starting, come ! »**

Sansa turned herself to Margaery and smiled. She took her hand and went to the table, surrounded by her family. She felt at home.


	2. Bad Idea.

The party was in full swing. There were booze and a lot of people. The Starks had many friends. They were popular in Winterfell, Daenerys knew that. She had met Jon at her arrival at Winterfell a year ago. She had come here in order to meet a lost part of her family, but she never found them. She got accustomed to the city and stayed here. She had made a few friends like Missandei, Grey or Jorah. She knew the Starks, but she was more familiar with Jon. He was a good guy. Right now, she was trying to find him in the crowd. She had arrived with Missandei, a little bit late. Jon was supposed to be there with his brother and sisters. He had told her his little sister, Sansa, had come back to Winterfell. Daenerys didn’t know her, but she had heard about her a lot. Robb liked to talk about his sister, he seemed quite fond of her. Arya mostly talked about Sansa when she was mad at her, so often enough. It appeared to Daenerys that the two sisters loved to fight over nothing. Jon was much more discreet about his feelings, but he had said that Sansa was a very intelligent and beautiful woman. Daenerys should have not take those words lightly.

She found Jon in the crowd, surrounded by his family and friends. She recognized Robb, Jeyne, Arya, Sam and Theon, but two faces were not familiar to her. The tall red-haired woman caught her attention immediately. She was truly _beautiful_ and Daenerys assumed it was Sansa. She called Jon who turned to her. « **Dany !** » He exclaimed. Jon smiled as she and Missandei came closer. «  **That’s my sister, Sansa. Sansa, that’s Missandei and Daenerys**. » Sansa made a knowingly smile while looking at her that confused Daenerys. _Had Jon talked about her ?_ «  **You didn’t tell me your sister was** **that** **beautiful**. » Displaying her best seductive smile, Daenerys looked Sansa in the eyes. The girl seemed quite embarrassed at the compliment and Jon’s cheeks reddened. He was about to talk when the other stranger interrupted them. «  **I’m Margaery**. **The** **lucky** **girlfriend.**  » Daenerys winces at that. _Ah_. _Too bad. Girls as pretty never are single_. Sansa looked even more embarrassed with the intrusion of Margaery and her non-hidden jealousy. Margaery had choose to smile hypocritically at Daenerys. Missandei, her savior, decided it was her moment to talk. «  **I’m Missandei. Nice to meet you**. » Margaery, finally, turned her attention to someone else than Daenerys. She wasn’t bothered at all by Margaery. Daenerys saw a cute girl and took the opportunity. _I mean, look at Sansa. Who wouldn’t try ?_ Margaery must be used to that kind of moments. Margaery was, herself, a very beautiful woman. Daenerys understood she was staring at Sansa when she saw the red-haired cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

 

**(...)**

 

Daenerys had been abandoned by Missandei who was now with Grey. She was pretty sure something was going on with the two. They were sending each lovesick looks. She was left alone with Jon who seemed weird tonight. _Weirder than usual_. Unfortunately for him, Daenerys couldn’t tear off her eyes from the silhouette of Sansa. Jon was trying to catch her attention, but as soon as Sansa found herself alone, Daenerys took the opportunity. It was so wrong. She knew Missandei would disapprove what she was doing, but she didn’t really care. She wasn't doing anything wrong technically. She was just a little curious about the girl.

«  **Hey ! Your girlfriend finally left you alone**. » Maybe it wasn't the greatest way to start the conversation according to the look Sansa send her. Clearly, the girl didn’t appreciate Daenerys’ behavior. « **Sorry. So… For how long are you back ? »** Sansa smiled at the apology. Daenerys knew what the girl was doing at Winterfell, but not for how long she was here. The funeral of Jon Arryn would not expect her to stay here forever.

« - **A few weeks. I don’t know. I never saw you before. When did you arrive in Winterfell ?**  Sansa asked, curiously.

 **\- I arrived during the year**. **I met your brother, Jon and he kindly showed me around**. 

**\- Yeah, Jon’s a good guy. He needs to find someone who can see that.**

**\- He sure is. »**

Daenerys watched Sansa, confused. What was the point of that ? She didn’t understand where Sansa was trying to go with that. Was she thinking Daenerys and Jon were together ? _Absolutely not._ Daenerys liked him ; he was really a good guy, but she had not interest in him. She only saw him as a friend. _Oh god_ , maybe Jon had told her something ?

« - **I mean, I’m sure he will find a nice person. »** She tried to correct herself, to let know that person won’t be her. **« I thought… It would be nice to get to know each other ? I haven’t much friends here, maybe we could spend some time together while you’re here ?**  » This didn’t sort out as confident Daenerys hoped it would. Sansa didn’t seem like a bad person or like someone who will hold a grudge against her, because of her previous compliments. She lied a little, she must admit. She didn’t really need new friends. She was just really intrigued by Sansa or just attracted by her. «  **I don’t know if I’ll be free… with the funeral and all…**  » Daenerys knew when to back off. Margaery had decided it was the moment to intervene. She arrived behind Sansa and she possessively circled her waist with her arm, kissing her in the neck at the same time. «  **Oh, _Dany_. I didn’t see you. » **Daenerys didn’t even make the effort to do a fake smile. Margaery was already annoying the hell out of her.

 

**(...)**

 

 **POV**. Sansa.

 

As soon as Daenerys left, Jon arrived. «  **Did she talked about me ?**  » He asked, hopefully. Sansa felt a rush of embarrassment take over her. She was pretty sure Daenerys had not _interest at all_ in Jon. Robb who had seen the interaction between the two women came along. «  **So, did she confessed her devoted love to little Jon ? »** Sansa couldn’t find the words. She felt Margaery’s smile in her neck. Surely, Margaery had understood too. She was smart and had been jealous all night, she knew. «  **I… We… We talked a bit about you,** **yes,** **but she didn’t say anything relevant.**  » Jon put a defeated face on and Robb gently patted his back. «  **She doesn’t know Sansa yet. That’s why she didn’t tell anything. Would you tell a stranger how you feel ? »** It was quite logic. Sansa hoped Jon would believed that and that’d be all. «  **But !**  » Robb exclaimed, dangerously. **« If Sansa hangs a little bit more with Daenerys, she can gained her trust and surely, placed a good word or two for you**. » Sansa’s face fell. Margaery lost her smile too. «  **I’m sure Daenerys would love to spend some time with Sansa**. » Margaery said bitterly. Nobody seemed to catch her tone except for Sansa who tensed up. Jon made a puppy face. «  **That would be very nice of you, Sansa. If you don’t mind, of course.**  » Jon never asked for anything and Sansa felt even more embarrassed. She couldn’t say no. Maybe, just maybe, she had interpret all the signs wrong. Maybe, she could convince Daenerys that Jon was made for her. **« Yeah, I guess… I’ll ask her**. » Margaery sighed and remove her arm from Sansa’s waist. Sansa immediately missed her warm. Maybe coming back to Winterfell was a bad idea.

 


	3. Strange Talk.

The atmosphere in the Stark House was smothering Sansa. It was the day before Jon Arryn’s funeral. His widow was in the living room, crying her heart out. Catelyn Stark, as a good sister, was taking care of her.

Sansa didn’t feel so good, alone, in that house. Margaery had gone in the city with Jeyne, Robb’s fiancee. She was distant since the party. She had a weird behavior.

When they had come home, Margaery had took her, hardly, against the wall of her bedroom. She had been careful to let a few marks on Sansa’s body, claiming it as hers. Margaery never liked when someone tried to stole her something she owned. Sansa quite liked the jealousy, as long as it was moderate. Margaery expressed it by sex, generally. Margaery isn’t one to make a scene. Nevertheless, Margaery had stayed distant despite Sansa assuring her nothing was happening between her and Daenerys.

The fact that she called Daenerys after to spend the day with her hadn’t help. She was doing this for Jon. She had no intentions beyond that. Jon called her. He was the one who was supposed to drop her off at the coffee shop she was meeting Daenerys, of course.

The car ride was silent. Jon was too nervous to ask questions and Sansa wasn’t in the mind. She didn’t how to tell her brother that the girl he liked had obviously no interest for him. They quickly arrived.

Sansa found a sit and waited. She was quite nervous herself, but she didn’t know why. She kept fidgeting with her for no reasons. Something about Daenerys was intimidating. She was not like Margaery. Margaery was soft, carefree, charming and manipulative. Margaery was soft power. Daenerys felt dangerous. She seemed like a free-spirited woman who knew what she wanted and was ready to take it, no matter what. Sansa hoped not to be what she wanted.

« - **Hi ! Sorry, I’m late. D** aenerys said, startling Sansa. **Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.**

 **\- I’m not !** Sansa told, a little too harshly. **I’m.. Hello ! Don’t worry, I just arrived**. »

Daenerys sat in front of her, a curious smile on her face. She kept staring at Sansa who was feeling rather uncomfortable on her sit. «  **You’re very beautiful. I’m so glad you decided to see me. »** Daenerys was mesmerized by Sansa. «  **i… It’s not… Anything… Hum… Romantic. »** Sansa wanted to slap herself for sounding so pathetic. She was stuttering like an idiot. Daenerys said nothing and just smiled. That smile. Sansa never knew what it meant, what she was thinking.

Daenerys’ eyes fell on one of the marks Margaery let on Sansa’s neck. Sansa thought it may be enough to help Daenerys remembered she was _taken_. Instead, Daenerys draw her seat closer to Sansa’s and she put her hand on Sansa’s neck, caressing it gently. Sansa didn’t know what to do. She hold her breath. Daenerys brings her face closer to Sansa’s neck and for a moment, Sansa could feel her breath against it. She was persuaded Daenerys was going to kiss her. «  **She’s quite lucky, your girlfriend. I wish I could do that to you**. » And then, Daenerys was gone.

Sansa started breathing again. She closed her legs, feeling an arousal which shouldn’t be here come and closed her eyes. She took a few secondes to recompose herself before returning to her old self. Her confident old self. «  **I find you rather impolite.**  » Sansa’s sentence is only met by a laugh. A cute one. «  **Tell me about you**. » Daenerys nicely asked.

Sansa decided she was going to forgot that ‘’accident’’. «  **You know more about myself than I know about you. I think you’re the one who should talk. »** Daenerys laughed again, but it wasn’t a mocking laugh. She wasn’t judging Sansa or anything like that. Sansa felt herself become less tense. **« It’s fair. I came here a year ago, because my brother, Viserys, told me we had family here. I was supposed to have an older brother living here, but I found nothing. Having lost both of my parents when I was young, I was hoping he could tell me more.**

**\- I’m sorry.**

**\- It’s fine, really.**

**\- I… Hum… Why didn’t you go back ?**

**\- I found friends here.**

**\- And Jon.**

**\- He’s a friend too.**

**\- Nothing more ? »**

Daenerys laughed, surely Sansa was playing stupid in the honor of some brotherly loyalty. She understood, in some way. Viserys and her never had that kind of relationship. He was always rude and mean with her.

 **« My interests lays more for beautiful red-haired girls. »** Daenerys gave her a sultry smile and put her hand on hers. Sansa felt a rush of blood coloring her blood and she almost hide her face with embarrassment. «  **I…**  » She didn’t know what to say. **« You’re making this very difficult**. » Sansa chose honesty. She was there for her brother, Jon. She was already dating someone and was happy. Margaery was everything she had wanted her whole life ; someone kind, clever and beautiful. She was the definition of prince charming, or more adequately, of princess charming. **« I… Do you feel nothing for Jon ? He… I mean… He has huge crush on you, I believe.**  » Daenerys chose that moment to remove her hand from Sansa’s, a constricted expression on her face. Sansa didn’t know if she knew or not. « No **. Not at all. »** Jon wasn’t discreet on his feelings. Each time Daenerys’ name was mentioned, he would blushed and each time he would speak to her, he would start stuttering. He was quite obvious. «  **Are you leading him on ? Because if that’s the case it’s not very - » « No, not at all ! »** Daenerys interrupted her. **« I didn’t even know. I always saw him as a friend, a** **good friend** **but nothing more. I can’t force feeling I have not.**  » Daenerys seemed sorry and Sansa took the opportunity to demonstrate a point. **« Same for me**. »

Daenerys looked at her, astonished. She took a few seconds to think about what she was going to say next, weighing her words. «  **I don’t think you feel nothing.**  » Maybe it sounded a little presumptuous, but Daenerys had a good instinct. Sansa wasn’t indifferent to her, she was sure of it. **« You’re flustered right now.**  » Daenerys noticed. «  **Even if I feel something, which I don’t, you don’t have… you don’t have the _right_ to do ****this** **. »** Sansa was starting to get impatient. Daenerys was so _stubborn_. They had met yesterday and she was already making _Sansa crazy_. The worst of it was that Daenerys was _laughing_ right now. Laughing at her. «  **Okay. I'll stop.**  » Daenerys said, astonishing Sansa whose mouth hanged open for a brief moment. Daenerys had put her hands up _for the dramatic effect_ and Sansa sighed. She was feeling it was a trap, but she decided to accord the benefice of the doubt to Daenerys. «  **So, I believe it’s your turn to talk ?**  » Daenerys attempts, unsure. «  **No** , **I don’t even know what you do of your life or how old you are. Do you like annoying girls like you do with me ?**  » Sansa said, maybe a little harsher than she wanted to. «  **It’s only for you, sweetie**. **I’m a social worker. I love helping people ; it’s seemed the best way to do it, I guess.**   **And for the record, I’m 27, not too old for you.** » Sansa smiled.

« -   **I didn’t mean that and you know it**. 

 **\- What do** **you** **do of your life ?**

**\- Oh. I have a corporate job for a big company. Margaery’s family company…**

**\- I see why you like her.**

**\- It’s not that _._** _Sansa defends herself immediately_. She doesn’t know why she feels accused by everything Daenerys says. 

**\- Why don’t you work for your family company ?**

**\- I wanted to do it _myself_. To prove myself. I started working for the Lannisters during my studies, I did some internships, but I didn’t go well. When I graduated, the Tyrell’s offered me a good job. **

**-I heard Cersei Lannister’s quite the bitch.**

**\- She… She’s something.**

**\- She’s not your boss anymore. You can say it.**

**\- I… Yeah, she was a bitch, but it was kind of my fault. I dated his beloved son and broke his heart.**

**\- That’s no reasons to be a bitch, even if I imagine how sad he must have been to lost someone like you.**  » Sansa blushed.

« - **Trust me, not so much. He just kind _of had a bad reputation after our relationship._**

**_\- Why ?_ **

**_\- I…_** _»_ She had no idea why she was telling all this to Daenerys. Sansa was, usually, very secret on her past. She had live some goods in King’s Landing, but the city hadn’t always been kind to her. She owned most of her misfortunes to the Lannisters.

«  **\- You’re not obliged to tell me…**

 **\- He used to hit me. A lot. I never told Jon or Robb, or even Arya. They would have kill him. I was lucky to meet Margaery. She saved me.**  

 **\- I’m so sorry. »** Sansa just smiled timidly. She looked at her watch. _Wow. The hours had gone so quickly._

«  **I’m sorry. I have to go. It’s late.**  » Sansa stood up quickly. She didn’t know how to say goodbye. Was she supposed to wave Daenerys ? To hug her ? It was awkward. Daenerys took the initiative to hug her. «  **I’m looking forward to see you again**. » Sansa smiled and left.


	4. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.   
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes I'm doing, I try to correct myself.   
> It'll get better, I hope. 
> 
> Enjoy reading !

The day after their talk, Sansa attended Jon Arryn’s funeral. It was quite weird. She didn’t know him that _well_. She knew he worked at the capital, for the Lannisters. It was him who got her the job for the Lannisters, but she didn’t see him there. They weren’t working in the same building. Jon didn’t spend much time in Winterfell. In fact, it was known that Jon and Lysa’s marriage had became a loveless one. There were rumors about Lysa sleeping with another man : Petyr Baelish. That man had a very bad reputation. Catelyn’s mother knew him when they were younger. They hadn’t keep contact, but all Sansa retained was that she didn’t trust him.

Despite all that, Lysa Arryn was making a scene ; crying, howling and holding herself to her young son, Robyn. Himself had tears in his eyes, but wasn’t making a scene of it. He must have left the honor to his mother.

Sansa felt strange there, but the reassuring presence of her family behind her gave her strength. Robb was holding her hand, as the good brother he was while Margaery was pressed to her side, trying to give her comfort. Jon had a constipated face on while Arya didn’t even pretend to care about the situation. Bran and Rickon were with their father, Ned. **« Am I the only one who is annoyed ? »** Arya asked. She rolls her eyes as another howl came from Lysa. «  **Arya !**  » Sansa exclaimed, shocked by her sister’s behavior. She should be accustomed by now. «  **Oh please ! We didn’t even know him** **that much**. » Sansa looked harshly at her sister who just rolled her eyes. Robb smiled a bit, so as Jon and Margaery. Deep down, Sansa knew Arya was right, but they had to show respect. «  **Don’t laugh at her impoliteness**. » Sansa said to Margaery. «  **I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean disrespect.**  » As usual, Margaery was irreproachable. Perfect. Sansa couldn’t find any flaws to that girl.

 

* * *

 

 

The days following the funeral and her talk with Daenerys, Sansa chose to avoid her and Jon’s numerous questions. She was feeling weird about this. She had confessed a big part of her life so _easily_ to Daenerys ; it was scaring her. She had received some texts from Daenerys, asking her to meet her again. Jon had gave her number when she had accepted to see Daenerys a bit to help him. Now, she was regretting it. Her phone beeped again and Sansa sighed. She didn’t even look.

She was in her bed with Margaery. It was Sunday or the day meant for doing _nothing_. Margaery was gracefully enveloped around Sansa and seemed to be sleeping until Sansa’s phone. «  **Who’s harassing you like that, love ?**  » Sansa smiled at the nickname. She loved it. She loved everything about Margaery. She was her savior, her best friend and her lover. She didn’t even know why Margaery would be jealous of Daenerys. Sure, the girl was attractive, kind and intriguing, but… She was not Margaery. «  **Daenerys.**  » Sansa said simply. There were no point in lying to Margaery ; she always knew the truth. Sansa could feel Margaery rolling her eyes against her skin. Margaery sticked up her face to look at Sansa. «  **You don’t have to be jealous. I** **love you** **.**  » Sansa tried to reassure her. She wasn’t sure if Margaery was really jealous, but she preferred to tell her again she was the only person she had eyes on. Margaery just smiled and lean on for a chaste kiss. Soon, it became more heated as Margaery caressed Sansa’s lips with her tongue, asking permission for entrance. Sansa obliged happily, moaning as Margaery’s hands became more and more adventurous. Sansa could feel the uncomfortable heat between her legs growing. Margaery started to kiss slowly her neck, licking and nibbling gently her neck. «  **You’re mine.**  » Margaery said, seductively and honestly, Sansa would have become anything Margaery wanted at that moment. Margaery started going deeper and deeper, giving attention to every part of Sansa’s body until she was begging for more. Margaery loved _to tease her_. She would tease her until Sansa was ready to pleasure herself as the needs were taking over her mind. «  _Beg_  » Margaery said as Sansa was trying to rub herself against her thigh, desperately. Sansa whines. «  _Please_. » She begged. She wanted more, she needed more. Sansa’s vision was blurry with desire. Margaery finally let a finger slid into her entrance, carefully, slowly. _Too fucking slowly_. Sansa started moaning loudly, gripping at the sheets. Margaery gave her the release she needed by adding a second finger into her. She started a quicker rhythm. Sansa asked for a third finger and Margaery obliged. As she felt herself closed to coming, Sansa completely lost herself. She was _so close_. She was lost in herself, in the pleasure and as she found herself reaching her climax, a picture of Daenerys flashed in her mind.

 

**« _Oh, fuck_. »**


	5. King's Landing.

Dinner with her family was refreshing for Sansa. She loved to be able to be close to them again. She liked to see Bran spreading his knowledge while Arya rolled her eyes, pretending she didn’t care. Robb would laugh at her behavior before being reprimanded by Catelyn. Jon and Rickon were calmer. Rickon was always at Bran’s side, listening attentively to him while Jon was probably lost in his head, picturing himself and Daenerys together or whatever Jon’s dreams are. Ned had stared at Sansa during all dinner ; she was sensing he had something to tell her. He finally gathered the courage at the end. «  **Sansa. I was thinking. You have finished your studies and as much as I believe the Tyrell’s have much to offer you, I’d like to propose you a job in our company. I know you love King’s Landing, but we miss you.**  » His declaration was followed by her siblings nodding to show their agreement. Catelyn stared at her with hope.

Sansa had lived in King’s Landing for five years and despite what she told her family and herself, she hadn’t felt so _happy_ living there.

When she had arrived, she was full of dreams and she was _so_ stupid. She had met Joffrey not long after her arrival. He was part of her dream. He was perfect. A young rich boy, blues eyes and so _handsome_. She had dreamt of guys like him for years. Nice, charming, he was perfect. He was a gentleman to her, at first and it hadn’t take long for Sansa to fall for him. She had never really experienced love. Joffrey was the one for her. He offered her a grandiose life. He had gave her an internship in his family’s business. The Lannisters were know by everyone. They were part of the people with the most influence in the whole continent, the world even. Everyone knew their name.

Unfortunately, it only took a night for the dream to fall apart. Joffrey had some curious moods and ideas, but Sansa never imagined it would go that _far_. She didn’t know what she did. It was a joke that started it all. A joke from Arya. She had come to see how her sister was doing and she was supposed to left in the evening. They were at an amusement park and Joffrey had failed at silly game which was counting the force of the punch of the participant. Arya had a better score and mocked Joffrey’s performance. Sansa laughed. She was silly.

Joffrey had said nothing, but when they had come home, he asked _if she thought he was a pussy._ She laughed again and said it was just a game. Obviously, it was not for Joffrey. Joffrey’s next move sealed the future of their relationship. He slapped her, hard. She immediately put her hand on her cheek and asked him if _he was crazy_. He asked her the same question than a few minutes ago. Sansa didn’t even respond. He started again. He hit her, again and again until she was crying, on the floor. She was scared.

The next morning, he apologizes and excuses his behavior saying alcohol had made him unlike himself. She was too scared, too naive to discuss his reasons.

It started again and again.

Sansa lied to herself and to her parents. She hadn’t make much friends in King’s Landing, most of them were Joffrey’s friend. She had nothing. She didn’t dare to tell her situation to her family, afraid of what they would do. Arya would never forgave herself if she knew it was the night she came, so Sansa shut up. She accepted the situation.

In fact, she dared to tell only one person. One person who had always been kind to her. Cersei Lannister. What a hell of a mistake ! Cersei just laughed at her and said _her son_ could do whatever the hell he wanted. If Sansa talked, Cersei promised to _break her_ and her family.

Luckily, Sansa met Margaery. Margaery Tyrell was kind and a good listener. She noticed Sansa, her behavior conditioned by fear. Margaery didn’t approve the situation and swore to help her. She did. Her family was powerful enough to go against Cersei. Olenna Tyrell, Margaery’s grandma, was someone with almost as much influence as Cersei. They couldn’t punish Joffrey, but they had been able to Sansa get the hell out this sick family.

After that, Sansa was destroyed, but Margaery had helped reconstructed herself. They fell in love, slowly. With Margaery, Sansa felt safe. It was almost like home. That is what she believed was **true love**.

Despite it all, Sansa missed home. She missed Winterfell. She now dreamed to be close to them all. She wanted to see Rickon grows, to be there at Robb’s wedding and be present at Jon’s side when he would need her. Arya and her could keep fighting over nothing without a thousand miles separating them. Bran would keep being the arrogant prick he was, but at her side. Sansa, unfortunately, was afraid of leaving Margaery, of _doing that to her_. Margaery would never leave King’s Landing. They were happy together, that was for sure, but Sansa could feel them drifted away slowly. As slowly as they had fallen in love. Margaery and Sansa had different ambitions now. Margaery hadn’t change, Sansa did.

«  **I’ll think about it, father.** » Margaery looked at her strangely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Daenerys didn't appear.  
> I needed to develop Sansa a little, as her relationship with Margaery to get where I wanted.  
> Daenerys will be there next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Not so good.

They didn’t talk that night. Margaery went to sleep right after dinner and didn’t say a word. Sansa knew it wasn’t a good idea to force things out. She decided to go to sleep in silence, even it’ll tortured her until the morning. She took a minute to think, really think. She felt herself changing since she had come back at Winterfell, even before.

Sansa realized she hadn’t the same needs than before. She wasn’t this young silly girl who only cared about what she wanted and not about she had. Her dreams had changed ; her personality too. She wanted to be closer to home. She didn’t dream to work in a big company in the the capital anymore. She loved Margaery, that was sure and that was the only thing that hold her back in King’s Landing.

They were supposed to go back at the end of the week, but Sansa didn’t feel like it. She wanted to stay a few more days, to think about her future. She was sure they would find a solution. Sansa couldn’t imagine her future without Margaery. They had been through so much together. Margaery was funny and witty, she was perfect and so easy to love. Sansa felt safe with her. Margaery had been patient with Sansa after she had left Joffrey. Sansa had suffer from numerous traumas, she had become terrified. Still today, Sansa would make terrible nightmares which would woke her all sweaty and breathless. Margaery would wake her, gently, and take her into her arms, whispering reassuring words.

Tonight, Margaery had fall asleep, her back in Sansa’s front. Sansa didn’t feel _so_ good. Margaery was so _close_ , but so far away at the same time. It felt like they were miles apart and that they would never get back in the same room again. _Was the end close ?_ Sansa closed her eyes and chose not to think about it. She didn’t get much sleep that night.

 

Next morning, Margaery didn’t say a word. Margaery wasn’t the kind of person who got angry. She didn’t talk when she was. Margaery was a control freak and when things would start to be beyond her control, she would take a time to breathe and to think in order to get a new plan. Sansa had probably caused her a lot of stress saying it she was considering going back to Winterfell out of the blue. She felt guilty about that. She didn’t mean for things to go that way. She didn’t even knew she wanted it before her father told her there was an opportunity. **« I’m going to the city with Jeyne. »** Margaery announced. **« I need to think. »** Sansa just looked at her and nod.

Margaery gathered her things and left. **« I love you. »** Sansa said just as Margaery opened the door. The girl left without saying anything and Sansa felt the urge to cry. She was sitting on her bed, feeling pathetic. She laid down, sighing.

 

A few minutes later, Sansa heard a knock on the door and straightened up right away, thinking Margaery had came back. Of course, that was Daenerys’ face who appeared. Sansa rolled her eyes. «  **Sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to say hi.**  » Daenerys said, not feeling sorry at all. «  **Of course it’s you. You should know that when someone doesn’t answer your texts, it means they don’t want to talk to you. »** Sansa was harsh, but she was so tense. She immediately regretted lashing out on Daenerys who had done nothing. She didn’t know if she should take back or not what she had said, but before she could think about it, Daenerys had respond. « **I see… Actually, I just came here to see Jon, but since you weren’t answering, I got worried and asked him if I could go say hello to you, but I’ll leave.** » Sansa felt even more guilty, but a strange sensation in her stomach made her feel sick. _Why Daenerys would come see Jon ?_ **« Jon ? I thought you didn’t _fancy_ him ? You said so yourself. »** Sansa was on the defensive and she didn’t even knew why. What the hell was wrong with her ? She was worried for her brother, that must be it. She won’t accept that _some_ girl came to manipulate her brother. «  **He’s my friend and I don’t know about you, but I like to see my friends from time to time.** » Daenerys answered, easily, a smirk plastered on her face that Sansa wished to kiss away. _No. She wished it would disappear, because she hated it_. That was all. To come back on what Daenerys had said, no Sansa didn’t know. She hadn’t much friends. She wished to go out more often, maybe. To meet more people. To live a little, but she had no friends. In King’s Landing, there were more hypocrites than honest people. **« Are we friends ?**  » Sansa was uncertain. They had talk a few times and Daenerys had flirted outrageously with her, even in front of her girlfriend. For some reason, she hoped they were. **« Do you want us to be friends ?**  » Daenerys asked, carefully, taking a step closer to where Sansa was sitting. Sansa _really did_ feel like a prey in front of a dangerous predator. There was something _animal, dangerous_ about Daenerys. «  **I think so. Yes. »** Sansa wasn’t sure she was making a good choice. Margaery would probably be unhappy to hear that. That wouldn’t fix their situation. «  **Then, we’re friends**. » Daenerys sat down in front of Sansa, taking her hands in hers and looking at her hopefully. «  **Just friends**. » Sansa clarified. She wasn’t going to let Daenerys think she had a chance. «  **Just friends**. » Daenerys repeated, slowly caressing Sansa’s hand with her thumb. **« Are you okay ?**  » The blonde girl asked on a gentle ton. Did Sansa looked that miserable ? «  **No.**  » Why such honesty ? She didn’t know. «  **Do you want to talk about it ? I can take your mind out of your little problem, I’m sure.**  » Daenerys said and Sansa didn’t miss the smirk passing on her lips. _Hell, no_. She wouldn’t have her like that. «  **I don’t believe spending time with you will arrange my situation in any way for the moment.**  » She had to think about Margaery and how Margaery will react. Margaery was her girl, not Daenerys. Her loyalties had to go there. «  **So, that’s a Margaery problem. »** Daenerys said, simply. **« Why would she feel threaten if you had not interest in me ?**  » Sansa gave her best black look. She was _so_ sure Daenerys was thinking she had won this. «  **I’ll go, only if you promise to call me before you go**. » Daenerys demanded. **« What are you going to do if I refuse ? »** It was too tempting, Sansa had to ask. «  **I’m going to camp in front of your door.**  » It made Sansa laugh. Hard. She was probably releasing the tension she had kept all day. «  **Please, no**. » She said, laughing at the same time. **« I’ll call you soon, I promise**. » The door satisfied Daenerys who stand up, not before letting a kiss to Sansa’s cheek. Daenerys had a comforting presence and when she left the room, Sansa missed her warm. She felt so cold now.

* * *

 

 

Sansa spend the rest of the afternoon in the living-room, watching dumb cartoons and mourning on her situation. Margaery didn’t come back. She felt her phone vibrating and looked hopefully. It was Daenerys. «  _I hoped your situation had improved. If not, call me, I’ll comfort you._ _;)_  » Sansa sighed.

«  **You okay ?**  » She jumped, startled. Arya had sat next to her while she was looking at her phone. _God_ , that girl would give her a heart attack some day. Arya would aways emerge suddenly. «  **Arya ! Give a girl some warning**. » Sansa had her hand on her chest for dramatic effect only. Arya just laughed. She was waiting for an answer. «  **Margaery’s mad.**  » Arya had no facial expression. That was _so unbelievable_ for Sansa. Arya was unreadable. «  **Because you’re flirting with the Daenerys girl ?**  » Sansa’s heart stopped. Flirting ? No. She would never cheat on Margaery.  «  **NO ! Why the hell would you say such thing ? I’m no cheater**. » Sansa cried. Arya, once more, didn’t even make an expression or even showed little feeling. **« Margaery doesn’t get mad over nothing**. » Sansa sighed. **« That’s true. It’s… We’re having difficulties, because of me. Happy ?**  » Still no expression. Sansa’s heart was pounding in her chest. «  **Because of Daenerys ?**  » Would she stop with that ? «  **She’s just a friend**. » «  **I think you _fancy_ her. » **Sansa was getting mad. They didn’t talk that much, Arya should stop pretending she knew Sansa that _good_. «  **I don’t judge you.**  » Arya said before Sansa could made an angry come back. **« She’s hot and all that, but don’t hurt the one you loved by being an idiot. »** Sansa was stunned. She didn’t expect that. «  **I love you, Sansa. I’ll always have your back.**  » With that, Arya left. Sansa murmured an _I love you back_ , but obviously, Arya didn’t care for her respond. Arya may be right. Oh god. Sansa hated when Arya was right. Did she feel anything for Daenerys ?


	7. 'Til the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it.

Margaery came back at night. Jeyne and her had dinner together and talked a bit while Sansa stayed at home worrying. When she arrived in the bedroom, Sansa wasn’t asleep. Of course. She was waiting for her, sat down on the bed, her phone in her hand. She was probably expecting a text from Margaery or from that Daenerys’ girl.

«  **Hi.**  » Margaery said while cleaning her stuff. «  **Hi.**  » Sansa said back, timidly. Margaery didn’t like that kind of situation, just like Sansa, but these last weeks had been difficult. As much for Sansa as for her. She didn’t knew where they were. She just knew that she loved Sansa and that she was so not ready to lose her. Maybe things weren’t good before, before Winterfell, and that’s why Margaery felt so threaten by that Daenerys. «  **I’m going back to King’s Landing at the end of the week.**  » Margaery announced. She wasn’t going to change her plans. She had work to do there. She had already received multiple texts from her grand-mother and her brother who were informing her of some news for the family business. Sansa’s mouth hang open. She looked like a fish. «  **I… You’re breaking up with me ?**  » Her voice was breaking and Margaery’s heart missed a beat. Okay, she shouldn’t have said it like that. She run to Sansa’s side and put her hand on her cheek. «  **Oh, I’m so sorry sweetie. I didn’t mean it like that. I… I’ve to go back to work.**  » It was a little too late. Tears were already running down Sansa’s cheeks and she was sniffing loudly. Margaery felt so bad. «  **I’m so sorry. I… I’ve been thinking about the worst all day.**  » Sansa admitted. She raised her head to look at Margaery in the eyes. She felt devastated. Margaery was gently caressing her cheek. «  **I love -**  » Sansa started. «  **We need to talk.**  » Margaery interrupted her. She couldn’t be weaken by Sansa’s behavior. They had to talk about their situation. Sansa just nodded, but she caught Margaery hand and took it. «  **Do you** **want to stay in Winterfell ?**  » Margaery asked bluntly. There were no point to beat about the bush. Sansa pressed her lips together, looking down and taking her time to respond. **« I’m considering it. Maybe King’s Landing is not what I dreamed of. I’m thinking of staying a few more days, or weeks. »** Sansa watched Margaery carefully as she was saying it. «  **But I love you and I want to be with you more than anything it.**  » Margaery closed her eyes. The _I love you_ card was bad. It made her weak. «  **Do you feel anything for Daenerys ?**  » That was Margaery’s second question. There were two points which could cause difficulties to their relationship and Daenerys’ was one of them. She needed to be sure. **« I… I guess so ? Maybe I find her attractive, I don’t know, but… I don’t feel anything** **romantic** **towards her. I just want to be with you. »** Margaery’s heart broke. Just like that. It took her all her strength to not cry just at that moment. It was natural to feel attracted to other people, but hearing it was something else. Sansa seemed so lost about what she was feeling for Daenerys. «  **I… We need a break.**  » Margaery affirmed. She knew it was necessary, even if it was hard. «  **I want to fight for us, Sansa. I want to, but you need to know what you want to do of your life. I _love_ you way too much to accept that you do such concessions just to be with me. If your heart is in Winterfell, you have to stay. If you ****love** **her, I’ll let you go. »** These words weren’t easy on Margaery. She loved Sansa so much. She had planned her whole life with the girl. She could still remember the first time she had saw her. She was visiting the Lannisters’ company ; she had a an appointment with Cersei. When she had arrived, she had see this beautiful red-haired girl whose eyes seemed so lost. She had never seen someone _look_ so unhappy and she thought it was a crime to make someone so beautiful feel that way. As she got to know Sansa, it got worst. Sansa was a sweetheart, someone so lovable that Margaery got even madder about what they did to her. She swore to love her as much as she could, but if that meant let Sansa go, she would. However, Sansa was crying like a baby right now. She couldn’t seem to stop her tears. «  **I don’t love her. I** **love you** **. I just… Couldn’t you stay with me here ?**  » Margaery smiled sweetly. She wiped away Sansa’s tears with her thumb. «  **Love** **, you know it’s not possible. It’s not that _I don’t want to spend my life with you_ , but all I have is in King’s Landing. Winterfell isn’t a place for me. I won’t be happy if I force myself to come here as you won’t be happy to force yourself to live in King’s Landing.** » Margaery pressed her lips against Sansa’s sweetly to reassure her. She wasn’t gone yet, maybe they’ll find a solution. Margaery’s head rested against Sansa’s who closed her eyes. «  **You need to find yourself. I’d be happy to be with you then if that is what you desire, but for now, you don’t know what you want.**  » Sansa nodded, eyes still closed. She finally dared to look back at Margaery. Her lips were still trembling. «  **But we will be together until the end of the week huh ?**   **At least ? It doesn’t have to start now.** » Margaery smiled and nodded. «  **It doesn’t have to start now**. » She repeated. Sansa threw herself into her arms and they both closed their eyes. They enjoyed for a moment the warmth of each other’ embrace. Time was against them, they knew it.

 

* * *

 

 

They decided to enjoy the time they had left. Sansa convinced herself it won’t be the end. They would find a solution and Margaery chose to not think about it. Fate will decide for them.

Sansa’s family was delighted to learn Sansa’s had decided to stay one week more, but was saddened that Margaery had to go. They didn’t know about their situation, even if Margaery suspected Arya and Catelyn Stark to have suspicion. In fact, she thought everyone would find out by themselves, except for Jon who was nice, but a little slower.

Nevertheless, they had decided to throw Margaery a big party. Of course, Jon had immediately asked if he could invited Daenerys. The atmosphere became tense, but he didn’t seem to notice it. Margaery accepted it with a small smile. She had no official reason to refuse such thing to poor Jon who thought he stood a chance.

The next days, Margaery and Sansa decided to spend them together. It was like a reminiscence of their beginnings without Sansa’s trauma from being Joffrey’s toy. They were laughing madly together, looking at each lovingly and playing silly games. They were spending most of their time under the cover of the bed telling each other stories about their lives or jokes. It was the moment where new childhood memories were told. They also fucked, as much as they made love during this week. In the elevator, in dressing room at the mall, in the kitchen while the Starks were gone or simply, at any moment they could.

Margaery took pleasure in marking Sansa as hers, leaving marks on her neck, on her thighs, on her breasts. She kissed her everywhere, making sure to remember every detail of her beautiful body before leaving it. Each time they would have sex it felt like a farewell.

They would act like silly teenagers full of hormones. They would laugh foolishly each time they would hold hands, when they would meet each other’s gazes or at each silly joke any of them would tell.

It felt good. Very good. They were happy again and Margaery would have almost forgot their problems. It would almost feel like they were us again.

Nevertheless, the Goodbye Party which would take place friday night will involved Daenerys and that, Margaery could not forgot. Even less when Sansa’s wouldn’t stop beeping because of texts from the blonde girl. Sansa didn’t answer or not much, choosing to consecrate her time to worshipping Margaery’s body or to simply make her laugh. She wanted Margaery to have good memory of her, of us. It would be simpler for her to get her back if that’s the case.


	8. Crossed.

The Starks knew how to throw a party. This one was in their yard. Margaery was enjoying herself in the middle of Sansa’s family and friends. She didn’t know many people there, but she knew she had made a effect. Margaery seduced people easily, without even really trying. People, at Winterfell, were nice, but Margaery missed her friends, her grandma and her brothers, particularly Loras. Loras was her second half. They did everything together, even going to King’s Landing. She didn’t picture herself living in Winterfell for the rest of her life, away from everyone. She could also understand Sansa was facing the same dilemma. It was not a time to ask herself that kind of questions. It was their last night.

Their last night, maybe for now, maybe forever. They couldn’t know. Margaery had left the choice to Sansa. It terrified her, but she acted like it was nothing. She needed to keep her face straight, to not let her emotions crushed her. It become harder for her when she saw Daenerys entering the garden, a big smile on her face and accompanied by Jon. She immediately directed herself to Sansa and took her into her arms. Sansa smiled, slightly embarrassed of directivity of Daenerys, but she was also blushing. Margaery swallowed hard and decided to divert herself in the company of Jeyne.

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys knew she wasn’t acting well. In fact, Missandei had made a point of telling her. She had been talking about Sansa all day, whining like a child, because the girl wasn’t answering her texts. She kept wondering if the girl felt something for her too. Missandei had been sincere, she told Daenerys she was acting like a stupid bitch. Sansa was dating someone, someone she loved, someone good and Daenerys was acting like a petulant child wanting a toy. Daenerys didn’t mean to act like that. She didn’t want Sansa to feel like an object or something like that. As she took Sansa in her arms, she felt as much embarrassed as the girl and she felt herself blushing like a teenager. **« Can I talk to you for a second ?**  » She asked, timidly. Sansa didn’t even hide her surprise to Daenerys’ tone. Daenerys was anything, but shy. Sansa simply nodded, curious about what had put Daenerys in that state. **« In private ?**  » Daenerys suggested. It would be better if no one could hear them. Daenerys didn’t want everyone to learn what was happening. Sansa nodded and directed Daenerys inside the home to her bedroom. Sansa hoped Margaery wouldn’t imagine something that wasn’t happening.

Sansa closed the door and turned herself to Daenerys who looked nervous. She kept fidgeting. «  **So ?**  » Sansa said, encouraging Daenerys to come to the point. **« I… I wanted to apologize for my behaving. I act immaturely. I want us to be friends. Just friends. I shouldn’t have try to flirt shamelessly with you in front of your girlfriend or try at all, in fact. I’m sorry. I think I should apologize to her too.**  » Sansa smiled at that. She liked Daenerys and sure, she had noticed the girl was pretty, but she wasn’t searching for someone else. She was dating Margaery. At least, for now. Before Sansa could say anything, the door opened cracked open. Margaery appeared and she didn’t look pleased at all by the situation. _Oh shit,_ Daenerys thought. It couldn’t have gone worst. She had hoped she could clarified herself with Sansa before passing to the bad part. Margaery wasn’t going to be as nice as Sansa. «  **What’s happening here ?**  » Margaery asked harshly. Sansa didn’t look good. **« Nothing !**  » the red-haired cried, maybe too quickly. Obviously, Daenerys wasn’t wrong when she had thought she had caused some damage to their relationship. She was stupid. **« I wanted to talk to Sansa privately, because -**. » Margaery laughed irrationally and Daenerys stopped herself, bemused. **« Of _course_ , is that another of your shenanigans to get her ? Or you two have something going on in secret ?** » She turned to Sansa. **« I was _hoping_ you were sincere with me the other night.** » Sansa seemed on the verge of passing out at the accusation. She started trembling and Daenerys got _so mad_ at herself. She was provoking this. She had played this like it was a game. It was not, not for her. She really did like Sansa. She felt attracted to her for some reason and she couldn’t help herself : she had to go to the girl. Daenerys hadn’t feel this since a long time. She had a few lovers in her life, but a very little number had mattered. There was Drogo. Her first love. He was passionnante, intimidating and handsome. She had liked him as much as she had feared him. She got out stronger of this relationship. Thanks to him, she became a woman sure of herself who was not afraid to take her what she wanted. She had realized too late that her relationship with Drogo was really a _sane_ one. Nevertheless, she didn’t regret it. There was Daario, also, who were more a fling than an actual lover. She never really felt for him. She had met a few girls, too, but none had really caught her heart. She had been on the verge for falling for a girl named Doreah, but she soon learned the girl was cheating on her with other people. When she had met Sansa, Daenerys had felt more than she had ever felt in her entire life. Sansa was breath-taking and intriguing. She was intelligent, kind and also loyal. Daenerys admired all of her qualities. The story of Sansa had touched her a lot. She wanted to see that girl happy and she was just making things difficult to her. **« I was !**  » Sansa exclaimed and Daenerys came back to reality. She had intervene. «  **I don’t anything about that. I just asked to Sansa to come to _apologize_. » **Margaery looked at her like she had grew a third heard. Daenerys felt uncomfortable. **« I wanted to apologize to you too.**  » Daenerys added quickly. **« I didn’t mean to make things hard for you. I just… I acted like a child and I won’t anymore**. » Daenerys said apologetically. «  **It was my mistake. Sansa pushed me away each time I tried to flirt.**  » Margaery seems to recover after that admission. For some reason, she was trusting Daenerys. Margaery looked at Sansa, expectantly. «  **It’s true. I told you I** **love you** **. Only you. »** Sansa confirmed. _Ouch._ Daenerys didn’t want to hear that. It was one thing to realize she wasn’t acting like an idiot, another to hear the girl you liked telling her girlfriend she was in love with her. Daenerys would never have that with Sansa. Never. The idea made her feel sick. She wanted to cry.

Alongside to Daenerys’ heartbreak, Margaery softened visibly. Their relationship was to envy. Margaery wouldn’t stay mad if Sansa talked. She trusted Sansa. The girl could have lied or anything, but at the moment Sansa confirmed, Margaery relaxed. She believed them and Daenerys felt so _little_ in this room. She felt _out of place_. **« Okay.**  » Margaery conceded. **« Please stop flirting with my girlfriend or I’ll have to kill you**. » Margaery affirmed and Sansa playfully slapped her arm, screaming _Margaery!_ in false shock. Daenerys laughed a little, not sincerely. She didn’t want to disturb again. **« I will. I’m sorry. I’ll leave now**. » Margaery nodded and Daenerys took her way out.

 

* * *

 

 

 **F** or the rest of the night, Daenerys watched Sansa from afar. The girl was suspended to Margaery’s arm, clearly enjoying her night. From time to time, she would stole kisses from her girlfriend and they would sillily. Daenerys would feel sick.

Some people came to talk to her, but she didn’t feel in the mood. Jon came, but he didn’t seem to understand. He gave up after realizing she wasn’t even following their conversation. At the end, Missandei and Grey took place next to her. Missandei took her hand as Grey gently patted her back. «  **You did the right thing, Dany**. » Missandei said nicely. She knew she did the right night, but it hurt like hell. She had felt something strong going between Sansa and her. She had let her hopes go too high. **« It’ll hurt, but that’ll make you stronger**. » Typical of Grey. _What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, you shall fear nothing and_ all that kind of things. He’s the son of a soldier and a soldier himself, nothing surprised about that kind of statement. The most surprising thing for Daenerys was too see Missandei, a fervent pacifist, and Grey, a fearless fighter, flirting together. For some reason, Daenerys was persuaded the two of them were made for each other. _Like Sansa and I should have been_ , she thought. It’s silly, really. They barely knew each other. **« It was just a crush**. » Daenerys said, not sure if that was really just _that_. «  **Want to go home ?**  » Daenerys nodded. She didn’t want to look at the happily couple all night. She had lost so much in her life and Sansa had felt like a chance at happiness. Daenerys didn’t fall so easily for people. She had met guys like Jon who were nice and perfect, but for whom she never could bring herself to fall, no matter how hard she had tried. She was _bad at love_ , in some way. Maybe it was her fault, she didn’t know.

Daenerys had grew in a loveless family, not because her parents didn’t love her. They did, but they both died as she was two in a car accident. She had two older brothers : Rhaegar and Viserys. It appears, according to the papers, that Rhaegar had took care of her for some time, but he left too. She was too young to remember. Viserys took charge of her then, but Viserys’ a man who doesn’t feel anything. He was _mean,_ there are no words than this one to describe him. He took pleasure in mocking her, humiliating her and harassing her. He would even beat her.

She had worked for him. She had make everything possible to please him, but it never worked. When he finally told her about Rhaegar and where he had gone, Daenerys left. She was excited at the idea of _meeting_ someone less cruel than Viserys. Unfortunately, she had found nothing in Winterfell. Nothing except Sansa, whom she had lost now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story so far !  
> I've been focusing a lot on Margaery/Sansa and I'm going to try developing Daenerys a little.  
> It would make more sense. 
> 
> Also, this is the end of the first part of the story which, I think, will be in two parts only.
> 
> Enjoy reading !


	9. without you.

Margaery’s gone, but not really. I mean, she’s still in Sansa’s mind _like all the time_. She went back to King’s Landing. They are still in contact, but not very much. Margaery only send a few texts, she said she needed time. Sansa can understand, surely.

The first days went slowly. Sansa started working at her family’s company. Her father showed around and Robb helped her. The first days were hard. She didn’t really know how to situate herself. She was _just_ there to see if she was going to like it. She thought maybe she’ll realize her job at King’s Landing was better, her life at King’s Landing was better. She missed Margaery, that was sure, but King’s Landing _not so much_.

She also thought a lot about Daenerys. Daenerys hadn’t send her a single text since their talk at the party and she was _kind of_ missing her texts or her presence or just Daenerys. She had even send her a few texts, asking her how she was, but she had never got an answer. Didn’t they say that they were going to be friends ?

The first days were hard, the first week too. Then, it went better. Sansa liked the job at the company and the promise of an even better place if she worked there really. She liked to be able to talk to her father and to Robb all the time, to see her family more often (even Arya). She even looked for a few flats in Winterfell without really daring to make an appointment. She didn’t want to make a decision too quickly. There was Margaery and she still missed Margaery. Except, the girl was right. Sansa didn’t know where she was and she was believing she was going to find herself here. At Winterfell.

Maybe they weren’t so good for each other anymore, maybe their relationship was meant to an end. It was sweet, good and perfect, but now, they were different people with different needs. Sansa couldn’t asked to Margaery to move at Winterfell as Margaery couldn’t asked to Sansa to move at King’s Landing. Sansa’s stomach was twisted each time she would come to that conclusion, so she just decided to give herself more time. And more time. And more time again.

And weeks passed without her deciding herself.

 

There was Daenerys too. Daenerys whom she missed dearly. Daenerys whom understood her when needed. Daenerys who was nice and flirty and extremely beautiful. Sansa’s mind was conflicted, but in the presence of her family, she felt less alone and less stressed.

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys, from her side, was struggling too. Her life was the same as before. Just there wasn’t any Sansa in it. She had decided it was better for her to cut all her relationship with the girl. She needed to move on before the situation become out of hand. Missandei and Grey had supported her, as always. Daenerys had decided to ignore Jon in the same time. It would be for the best. It would helped shut the boy’s feelings, she hoped. She pretended to be too busy with work to see him, which wasn’t totally false. She had busied herself with work in order to forget Sansa.

 

No need to say, that wasn’t working. At all.

Daenerys was going crazy. Sansa was in her mind like all the time. The fact that the girl had send her multiples texts didn’t help. Daenerys would look their conversation all day, reading again meaningless texts. She would re-watch in her mind every time she had been close to Sansa. She couldn’t do this. She had forget about her.

She even tried sleeping with people. She slept with one of her ex-lovers named Daario and with a few girls, one of them was Yara. The sister of Theon Greyjoy. She was pretty sure Jon had heard of it. She had learned the identity of the girl only the next morning and had instantly regretted it. She didn’t need her sexual life to go public in the Starks’ family.

 

«  **You need to see her.**  » Missandei said, out of nowhere. It was a Sunday and Daenerys looked miserable. She was watching sappy rom-com, wrapped in her duvet and looking at her phone every five minutes. **« What ? Why ? »** Daenerys said like her pathetic state wasn’t because of Sansa. «  **It’s obviously not just a crush. You need to see her. You’re going mad and it’s making me crazy**. » Missandei affirmed and she was right. Actually, it was very rare that Missandei was wrong, so Daenerys decided to always listen to her. **« I.. I don’t know if I can.**  » Daenerys admitted weakly. She felt like a fuckin’ idiot. «  **Do you need me to stay ?**  » Missandei proposed nicely. She was obviously dressed up, probably for a date with Grey and she was ready to not go just to hear Daenerys talking about her pathetic feelings for a girl who didn’t love her. She was _the best friend ever_. «  **No, go have fun.**  »

 

* * *

 

 

The next days went badly for Daenerys as for Sansa. She liked her job, but she felt like something was missing.

Luckily, fate was with them.

Daenerys had decided to go to Starbucks after work and Sansa had the same idea. They bumped into each other as Sansa was entering the coffee shop and Daenerys leaving it. «  **Oh hi ! »** Sansa said, a little too excitedly. She only realized, at that moment, that she had really really missed the blonde girl. She didn’t even noticed she was that attached to the girl. «  **I send you a few texts.**  » She admitted. Daenerys looked weird. She seemed embarrassed and not very pleased to see Sansa. The red girl started to panicked. «  **I miss you**. » She blunted and Daenerys’ eyes wide opened. «  **I… I’m sorry.**  » Sansa tried to redeem herself. «  **It’s okay.**  » Daenerys finally talked. **« I miss you too.**  » She admitted, a little blush on her cheeks. She hated that Sansa made her _so weak_. When did they reverse the roles ? Daenerys had the power normally. **« Maybe we could drink a coffee together ?**  » Sansa asked, hopefully. Daenerys nodded with a little smile.


	10. Bad past.

They were friends now and being friends was better than being nothing. Daenerys and Sansa started a good friendship. They saw each other often.

They had a lot of sleepovers, went to some parties, did some fun activities and talked to each other regularly. Daenerys helped Sansa forgot about Margaery a little.

Jon was happy to see that the two girls went _along so well_. It was a chance, to him. He didn’t realize what _was happening_.

 

Tonight, Daenerys had invited to her place. It was easier that way. Sansa’s bedroom was small and they would be surrounded by all the Starks’ family. They would rather be alone. Sansa looked at her phone a last time before entering. No texts from Marge. Margaery didn’t give her news since a few days. She asked Sansa to make a choice. It had been a month since she had been gone and she was losing patience. She couldn’t live like that longer, she had said. Sansa knew the choice was already made, but she wasn’t ready to admit it and she knew it wasn’t fair to Margaery. She was acting like a bitch. She shook her head, trying to erase all those bad thoughts. She knocked at Daenerys’ door who opened right away. «  **Hi there !**  » She said and went directly for a hug. They had become closer in a short time. Being with Daenerys was so easy. She would asked a lot of questions about Sansa, about herself and she _was sincerely trying to get responses._ She wanted to know Sansa better. That was all.

It felt good.

 

They went to the living room. Daenerys wasn’t a good cooker, so she had simply order pizza. Tonight’s had for theme _Netflix and Chill._ Daenerys had picked a show named _Game of Thrones_ and Sansa went along. She didn’t _like_ those kind of shows usually, but well, she could make an effort for the blonde girl. They sat down on the sofa and Daenerys put a duvet on the both of them. Sansa put her legs on Daenerys’, making herself comfortable and Daenerys immediately put her hands on her legs, caressing them gently. They looked like a cute couple, but they preferred to ignore that part. «  ** _So, it’s the show where everyone dies ?_** _»_ Sansa smirked and Daenerys rolled her eyes. « That’s a realistic show, not everyone lives and get what they want. _That’s why I liked it._  » Daenerys said while looking at Sansa. **« What ? You prefer sappy shows ? Like Pretty Little Liars, I bet ? H20 ? One Tree Hill ? »** Sansa slapped Daenerys’ arm gently. «  **They’re perfectly good shows !**  » She exclaimed, outraged. Daenerys was laughing at her. Sansa moved closer to Daenerys and slapped her arm again. «  **Stop laughing, you _prick_! »** Sansa had already enough of Arya making fun of her shows. «  **No. They _suck_** _. » Sansa_ **t** ook both of Daenerys’ wrists and pinned her against the sofa. «  **Say _you’re sorry_. » S**ansa said dangerously, not even noticing how close she was to Daenerys. Daenerys had _noticed_ and now, she was blushing. She was _too_ conscious of how close Sansa’s face, how she could feel her breath against her cheek and how _much_ her pupils were dilated. **« I…** **No.**  » Daenerys stuttered. Did she had a chance, finally ? Sansa had spent a lot of the week _crying_ over Marge. Marge who was gone and had left her, not totally. «  **Sansa…**  » Daenerys murmured and suddenly, realization took over Sansa’s face. She retracted herself to her old place right away and didn’t dare to look at Daenerys’ direction. She put her head in her hands and started trembling a little, murmuring a soft _I’m sorry_. **« _It’s okay_. Nothing happened. I’m not going to make this weird**. » Daenerys said, tentatively taking Sansa hand in hers. «  **I want you to feel comfortable, okay ? It doesn’t have to need anything you don’t want**. » Even if it hurt to say that, Daenerys had too. She couldn’t force her feelings on Sansa and if the girl wanted them to be friends, that’s what they will be. Sansa nodded and gave a squeeze to Daenerys’ hand. She smiled sweetly. «  **It’s my fault. I… You’re so _good to me_. I… Sometimes, it’s hard to remember each of my actions isn’t going to be rewarded by _a punch_. » **Tears were slowly sinking down her face. Daenerys came closer to Sansa and lets her talk. «  **I… Marge was _so nice to me_ after she discovered the whole thing. Without her, _I… Oh god,_ I don’t know where I would be now. She was _so kind_ and comprehensive. It was _so_ hard for me to understand not _everyone_ would hurt me if I didn’t go their way.** » And Daenerys understood, then. She understood why _Sansa_ had so much difficulties to say no properly, why she would just blush and throw away a _weird_ comment without reacting. Sansa had _difficulties affirming_ herself, knowing what she wanted to. Margaery had show her the way, but alone, Sansa didn’t really know what she wanted. **« It’s fine, really. You have a perfectly normal reaction. _The… The idiot who_ made you feel like that was _a piece of shit_ who deserved nothing more than jail. You’re not the one in fault here. » **Daenerys said in a comforting tone. Sansa took the blonde girl in her arms and started sobbing harder. **« Thank you.**  » They spend all night entangled with each other under the blanket.

 

 

* * *

 

«  _So…_  » Ned said. «  **You often see that Daenerys’ girl.**  » Sansa looked up. She was sat on a chair in the kitchen, reading a book, while her father was reading the newspapers, sat in front of her. «  **Yes, why ?**  » Sansa asked curiously. Ned had never said anything about the girl, why now ? Why that suspicious tone ? «  **Jon knows her too.**  » Sansa simply nodded, but her heart’s rhythm sped up. «  **Do you know why she’s here ?**  » Sansa looked at Ned weirdly. What did her father know ? «  **Come to the point, _dad_. » **Ned sighed and put the newspapers down. «  **She’s Rhaegar’s sister.**  » Sansa’s eyes widened. Her father knew ! Why didn’t he tell anything before ? That was _literally the point of Daenerys’ coming to Winterfell_. «  **How do you know him ?**  » Sansa said, a little too excited. **« Rhaegar… Rhaegar had a liaison with your aunt Lyanna.**  » Sansa frowned. _What ?_ «  **Wasn’t she married to Robert Baratheon, Jon’s** **father** **? »** They both had died in a car accident, according to her parents. Lyanna was, as they had told her all her childhood, a perfect woman. Everything succeeded to Lyanna. She was _one_ of the beautifulest girl in Winterfell. «  **She _was_. She met Rhaegar after. She planned on leaving Robert, but she died before…** » Ned said, looking suddenly sad at the souvenir of his long lost sister. Sansa put one of her hands on her father’s. «  **What’s the point of telling me that, dad ?**  » She asked. It was _unnecessary_ for her to know. **« I just… You must be careful about the Targaryens… I… I don’t want that Daenerys’ girl to make you do anything you don’t want too.**  » Sansa stiffened. _If only her father knew… She_ had knew people of this kind and Daenerys was really not one of them. «  **Daenerys is _not like that_. I trust her, Jon too.** » Ned nodded, looking uncertain. **« How long will you stay here ?**  » He asked, changing the subject suddenly. **« I don’t know**. » Sansa answered. **« I… I want you stay, Sansa… But don’t stay for me. You were _so_ happy before in King’s Landing. If you chose to go back, that’s okay. » **Ned said, unsure. He didn’t want her to go back, but he didn’t want her to stay for them. He didn’t know anything about what happened to her there. «  **I… I won’t stay _just for you_ , dad, but that’s a talk for another day**. » Sansa said, standing up. Ned looked at her curiously. **« I’m not ready yet.**  »


	11. The Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait !   
> I was busy with work and my move.   
> I hoped you'll like this chapter !

The next week, Sansa called Margaery, who said she would come. «  **It’s better to have this discussion in person**  », she had said.

All week, Sansa had felt nervous and nothing seemed to calm her. Daenerys was trying her best to be comforting by being there and sending cute messages, telling her everything would be well. Daenerys hadn’t lied either about how she felt. She didn’t hide the fact that she was hoping she had a chance with Sansa, but she tried her best to not ask too much of Sansa. Sansa had learned to take Daenerys’ flirting lightly and was now laughing at her remarks.

Sansa had felt kind of guilty towards Dany, she hadn’t told about her talk with her father the other day. She planned on telling the new informations about Rhaegar after her talk with Margaery.

Now she was going to confront Margaery, she hadn’t felt so well. She had become close with Dany and she must admit, it was the worst of ideas after admitting to her girlfriend she felt attracted to the blonde girl.

She was making questionable choices, that was for sure.

Jon and Robb had been there for her. They tried to take her mind off of Margaery. Robb had affirmed that they were soulmates, so obviously, everything would work out. Jon was more silent and expressed his compassion by patting her shoulder more often. Arya was just Arya, so she appeared at some moments and disappeared at others without really talking. Arya’s presence had been the less stressful. Arya didn’t force her to talk and didn’t bring Margaery’s subject. It was better that way.

 

However, today was the day. Sansa was struggling with her nerves. She was waiting for Margaery in a café, the same café she had seen Daenerys some time ago.

When Margaery appeared, she was, of course, breathtaking and Sansa smiled, almost forgetting the situation. That girl is hers. _Was_ _hers_ , probably.

 

 **« Hey »** Margaery said lightly with that smile of hers. The smile that had made Sansa fell in love with her.

 **« Hey yourself. »** Sansa answered, smiling shyly. «  **How have you been ? You didn’t answer my texts…**  » Sansa was trying to see where Margaery was heading with this conversation. Was she there to break up ? To give them a last try ?

«  **I’ve been working a lot… I’ve been spending some time with my friends too, catching up…**  » Margaery said without a care in a world. Sansa didn’t hide her shock. Not because of what Margaery had just said, but simply because the girl seemed so far away from her. «  **Ah**. » The red-haired girl answered, feeling stupid. «  **Tha… That’s good.**  » She didn’t know what to say. «  **So ?**  » Sansa asked. She was not going to wait to know the big reveal. She needed to know what Margaery was thinking for us. «  **It’s not about me, love. »** Margaery affirmed, simply. «  **It’s about you and what you want. I already know what I desire. Did you call me without knowing ?**  » Sansa stared at the girl for a moment before clearing her throat to talk. «  **I want to stay here, Marge. This is my home. »** She was sure of that, now. She didn’t picture herself going back to King’s Landing, neither did she pictured herself in Highgarden. When she imagined her future, she saw herself surrounded by her family and friends. She saw the cold white snow and the family house. The image of Margaery was fading slowly from her future. She couldn’t see Margaery spend her life here. She was a girl of the capitale. «  **So, it’s over.**  » Margaery concluded easily, nodding at the same time. «  **I prepared myself to that kind of development.**  » She added, explaining her lack of reaction at the news. **« I still love you. I still** **want** **you**. » Sansa affirmed quickly. «  **Do you _still ? Really ?_**  » Sansa was astonished by the question. She took a moment to breathe before answering. **« Of course. I’ll always love you**. » Margaery nodded. «  **I wish to stay with you. »** Sansa started. «  **Forever. I want a life with you, but I want a life here too. You’re right, I can’t ask you to compromise for me as you can’t ask me the same. You’re my soulmate, Margaery.**  » Margaery said nothing. She simply stared at Sansa and then, she moved forward to kiss her on the lips. Sansa immediately close her eyes at the sensation. «  **Do you want to go somewhere else ?**  » Margaery asked with a sly smile. Sansa was surprised to her reaction. Was it good between them now ? Were they still together ? Or not ? She wasn’t sure to have fully understand the conversation. «  **Y-Yes**. » She decided to take her chance, to not care for a moment.

 

Quickly, they went to Margaery’s car which was parked behind a mall, giggling like teenagers. They had barely entered the car that Margaery was already pressing herself against Sansa, ripping out her clothes, kissing her everywhere, murmuring _i love you’s_. They both find themselves naked quickly, in the backseat of Margaery’s car. They started to make love to each other slowly. Margaery looked in her eyes the whole time and Sansa hold her hand while Margaery eats her out. They made love, slowly, for the _last time_ and Sansa realized that during it. As she reached her climax, she started crying. It was over.

 

As she came home that night, she felt devastated. She didn’t even try to hide it. Her hair was a mess, her face was as red as her hair and tears were falling down her cheeks. As she opened the door, a sobbing escaped her lips and immediately, she saw Robb. Robb who was waiting for her, worrying about her situation. He didn’t think twice and took her into his arms. They went to her room and lay down on her bed. He hold her, gently stroking her hair and murmuring her that _everything will be fine_. They were joined at some moments by a worried Catelyn who was bringing her dinner and Ned who came to be sure she was being taken of. Arya, then, joined on the bed, silently and pressed herself close to Sansa. Robb and Arya spend the night with her, trying to comfort her and listening to her cryings.


End file.
